As Soon As We Left Our Homes
by Scriptsave
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort using an Ancient ritual, the results send him to Gaia where he decides to save the Planet from Calamity and rescue a certain silver-haired man. Slash content will appear later on so be aware.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I do not own any of the material from FFVII or Harry Potter they belong to their respective creators. I just own this idea.

Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort using an Ancient ritual, the results send him to Gaia where he decides to save the Planet from Calamity and rescue a certain silver-haired man. Slash content will appear later on so be aware.

*************

Strange Beginnings

*************

I was naive, I always had been, but ever since fifth year and the debacle at the Department of Mysteries, I had forced myself to come to the conclusion that I was really only a naïve little boy, who thought he could play with the big guns. So, after Dumbledore revealed the prophecy and the resulting explosion of anger I threw myself into my school work and training. I asked Dumbledore when I returned over my summer between my fifth and sixth year if he could find someone to train me in all the forms of DADA. He chose for me Mad-Eye Moody as my trainer for spells and Shacklebolt as my weapons trainer. I had never thought it was going to be easy but they quickly dispelled any notions of it being simple either. I was put through a rigorous regimen that shaped my body into a weapon itself, I became fluid in my spell work and quickly mastered the forms of sword fighting and muggle martial arts, I had been surprised when Shacklebolt knew how to teach me muggle fighting, it was a dance to me I was flawless in the execution of my aim and attacks. Due to the training that I was put through I began to fill out the muscles my body had been lacking because of my malnourishment and abuse. I also had my eye sight fixed because my glasses, I realized, were really a hindrance to me in battle if they were to be knocked off or broken.

Of course I wasn't foolish enough to let anyone know what I was doing other than Dumbledore and my two trainers, not even Ron and Hermione. I didn't want either of them worrying about me, so I used a powerful glamour to make my appearance look the same as I always had, skinny, delicate and useless.

It was the middle of seventh year just before the winter holidays when everyone's defenses were low, when the attack came. It was more horrendous than anyone thought. Voldemort had somehow allied himself with a great host of Dark creatures more than what our reports had indicated. As Voldemort was tearing down the wards the teachers and those students capable of attacking had all gather and were prepared for attack and that is when the beginning of the end came as Dumbledore collapsed as the wards around Hogwarts were ripped down taking the Headmaster by surprise he was then quickly taken out by an _Avada Kedavra, _by Tom himself. All chaos broke loose at that first kill. Hogwarts students and staff threw themselves into battle with a fury that took the Dark by surprise. The first wave of attacks took out nearly one-third of the Death Eater numbers with minimal losses on our side but then the tide began to change as the surprise wore off and the nasty side of the Dark surfaced and quickly it became apparent that the Light was having a hard time countering its attacks. All the while I was in the middle of the fray throwing myself heedlessly into battle, my glamour still intact, I had no desire to tip my hand yet until I confronted Tom. It was when I spotted him that everything went wrong.

I noticed to my right Hermione battling Lucius Malfoy and had just killed him with her own spell when from behind her she was hit with a green spell and slumped lifelessly to the ground. In shock I turned to go to her.

"HARRY! Look out!" Ron shouted running towards me as a sickly green spell flew towards my back unaware I just needed to get to my sister.

I whirled around to see my best mate and brother take the deadly spell in the chest, stepping between me and the caster, watching as his life was snuffed out in a flash of green.

"Ron? No!" I screamed "Why?" I yelled at nothing as I caught his already cooling corpse in my arms as the battle raged on around me.

Looking into his lifeless face something inside me snapped and my magic went into chaos. It was as if time slowed down I heard the whistle of spells around me the shouts of my friends and fellow classmates as they cried out in pain and fear.

I held onto Ron as it felt like my body was on fire with my magic, I think I was screaming but I'm not sure, just as suddenly as it started it stopped and the pain receded and I felt powerful. Standing up I realized my glamour had blown away in the magical disturbance and I must look frightening with my muscled body and the wind my magic was stirring up whipping my shoulder length hair about me looking like a vengeful god appearing on the battlefield out of nowhere. I looked down and saw that my magic had made itself visible along my skin forming a green aura around me. I heard a scream and realizing where I was turned to see Ginny crumple to the ground hit with a spell that left her for dead. I looked for the culprit and saw Bellatrix Lestrange looking positively delighted with herself as she began to cackle. Without thinking I strode towards her with only one purpose in mind, Destroy.

"Bella" I said quietly but infusing my voice with power

She quickly turned aiming her wand at my chest.

"Potter?!?" She said a look of utter surprise and fear on her face.

"Yes, Bella it is Potter. Are you afraid of me? Aren't you glad to see me?" I asked giving her a sneer worthy of Snape.

"Shut up Potter I'll kill you _Avad-_" she cursed

"Ah-ah-ah" I tutted smirking as I swiftly moved behind her my lips to her ear.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked contemptuously "I want to kill you nice and slow" I said thoughtfully watching as she took in where I was and where I should have been.

"You know, I don't think I'll play with you." I said almost bored "This is far to easy. I still have to go defeat your silly little _Master_ Tom" I whisper conspiratorially in her ear.

"Have a good time in hell" I said, however the odd thing was that I hadn't even pulled out my wand yet and had only just thought to cast _Avada Kedavra_ when a green light shot out of my palm and hit her in the back and she crumpled to the ground cold and lifeless.

Hmm, I thought to myself. Have to be careful with that don't want to commit accidental suicide pointing my own hand at me. Now where is that snake bastard hiding. I look for the source of the most green lights and find Tom surrounded by his lackeys as they push back the Light side. Tom looks kind of bored I thought to myself

"Hehe, let's give him something to excite his night..." I quietly move behind their flank where Tom is hiding and sneak up on him and Apparated him away from his defensive position.

"Oh, Tommy" I whispered singsongy in his ear. At this point I'm pretty sure I've gone nuts taunting the Dark Lord but it's so much more fun and Ron would have enjoyed seeing this and Hermione would have scolded me for taunting the man. A pang of regret hits me as I think of my best mates and I become even more determined to end this ridiculous fiasco.

I'm pretty sure I scared Tom, the great and all-powerful Dark Lord and caused him to pee in his pants.

Especially when he whirled around with a look of abject horror on his face until recognition dawned on his face.

"Potter." He hissed, causing his face to turn into an even uglier visage

"What is it with people only saying my last name when I confront them?" I said exasperated

"Can't you be more creative?" I asked trying to sound a little hurt.

"Potter, I do not have time to coddle you or you emotions that is something you will have to find in the afterlife with you parents." He stated with a hint of disgust.

"Aww, does Ickle-Tommy-kins not like me?" I asked slightly gleeful that he was taking my bait.

If I thought his ruby-red eyes had been dangerous looking before they took on a much more dangerous glint when he was angry.

"Potter, I am going to kill you now. Then you'll get to join you imbecilic friend Weasley and that mud-blood friend of yours in death." He hissed "How I enjoyed sending the orders out to kill them, I was hoping it would cause you to give up hope, but I guess your just a heartless little bastard that really doesn't care about his friends." Tom said with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

I was furious, that Snake bastard had ordered that my siblings be killed. The power that had been lying under my skin sparked up again and began to boil under my skin as I seethed.

"You bastard" I said coldly. All manner of teasing gone from my voice.

"You will pay for their lives" I growled as my magic began pooling around me. Following some sort of instinct I began chanting.

"_I call upon the powers of the earth and magic..." _

"_Hear me as I summon you..."_

"_Dispel the darkness from_ _this realm..."_

"_May the Balance be restored..."_

"_So mote it be..."_

As I was chanting a white light began to encircle me as a black light began to encircle Tom.

"_We have heard your plea Childe of the Earth..._

"_It shall be as you ask..."_

"_The darkness we shall dispel to Hell"_

"_The Balance requires that a Sacrifice must be made..."_

"_Will you accept Childe? Will you be the Sacrifice?"_

It was as if a thousand voices were speaking as one asking me these questions. Knowing that this was my only chance since Dumbledore and I had not completed the hunt for all of Tom's Horcruxes I went to answer, and then I thought about my friends who I would leave behind and then I realized with a sad thought that they would just turn on me now that Dumbledore was gone, I was the most powerful person in the world and they would begin to fear me calling me the next Dark Lord since there would be no one to counter me.

"_I accept"_ I stated calmly.

"_So mote it be..."_ the voices declared as the lights engulfing us flashed blinding any onlookers as their eyes cleared it was apparent that Harry Potter and the Dark Lord had disappeared from this world.


	2. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Author's Note:

I do not own any of the material from FFVII or Harry Potter they belong to their respective creators. I just own this idea.

Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort using an Ancient ritual, the results send him to Gaia where he decides to save the Planet from Calamity and rescue a certain silver-haired man. Slash content will appear later on so be aware.

***************

Waking Up in...Where?

***************

"_Childe...Childe...it is time..."_

_...Ungh..._

"_I bless you with the knowledge and strength of Gaia herself...my poor Childe...may you find peace, even in strife..."_

Pain.

That's all I knew as I came to my senses. It was as if I was being bathed in fire my nerve endings were on fire all of my thoughts were on keeping my sanity intact. My magic was battling whatever was in my body. To keep my mind intact I began to follow the pathway of my Magic to my core where I bathed in the comforting presence of my Magic. After what was probably ages I decided to follow the pathways of my magic out to investigate what was attacking my body.

I came upon an interesting discovery, it appeared that there was a substance that had been introduced into my body that was trying to assert influence over my structure to reshape and strengthen it. Upon sensing my intrusion into its' territory it began to assault my mind, the pain was unbearable, without conscious thought I called up my magic to protect me and form a barrier. As soon as the substance and my magic touched the attack ceased. It was as if the substance was sniffing out my magic and it liked it. My magic on the other hand seemed to be purring as if it found something it liked. Suddenly as if they, came to an agreement they began to meld together, magic becoming entangled in green, until it became a new thing as if it were a string that had become a part of a rope. Power flared through my body as healing any damage that had been done during the assault, slowly my Magic settled down and it felt like it was settled underneath the surface of my skin, easily accessible like it had never been before. It was then I became aware of my surroundings.

It looked like a fluorescent light was flickering as if it wanted to go out and it drew my attention.

"Obviously I'm not in heaven..." I thought wryly. Wondering where I was, I cautiously tried taking a peek around the room without giving any indication that I was aware of my surroundings to anyone who might be watching.

I noticed immediately all the tube-like structures lining the walls filled with what looked like the green stuff I had just battled in my body. I then noticed that there were things inside some of the larger tubes that looked like humans or at least had been human.

"What's going on here..." I wondered to myself. Did I end up in some mad scientists laboratory? I should have learned long ago that when I ask questions like that I should probably except the answer to be 'yes' or something similar.

Because just as I was wondering this, I heard the swoosh of what I'm guessing was an electronic door opening and the sounds of a man muttering to himself.

"It seems he is able to withstand the first Mako injections...mumble...mumble...now lets see what the next set will do to him" the man muttered crazily. Oh he was a mad scientist all right and I could only guess that he was referring to me. So, Mako was that green stuff I had battled in me? Hmm, interesting it sort of felt like that summons I did to vanquish Voldemort. How very interesting. Now all I have to do is just get the hell outta here before that psycho bastard does anything else to me. Tuning back into his mutterings I heard him say something I didn't really understand.

"Maybe I can inject some of Jenova's Cells into him?" the man seemed to be pondering

At those words it seemed that the Planet itself got angry.

I began to hear those voices again.

"_Calamity from the skies...Must protect our Childe"_

What the hell is going on. Maybe Mr. Scientist isn't the only one crazy I thought.

I need to get out of here. Maybe I can use my newly found penchant for magic and get out of here. So willing the magic into the bindings holding me down to the table I released them gently to not alert anyone. I then brought my hand up to _Stupefy _and then used a Full body bind on him to prevent him from moving at all should the _Stupefy _wear off too soon. My body binds were always really strong since I had a tendency to over power them, Moody always joked about how my targets wouldn't be able to move for days after I hexed them.

I almost ran out of the room and into Merlin knows what, when I realized I could just get my information from Mr. Talkative down on the floor.

Among one of the many things that I had been trained to do by Moody and Shacklebolt was Leglimency and Occlumency, which I became a master of.

So, prying the weird doctor's eyes open I cast the_ Leglimens _on the unsuspecting man.

I was disgusted with what I found there. The man had used a boy in a human experiment merely because he wanted more power. It made his blood boil, but he couldn't kill the man in cold blood that was against his honor. I decided since I was in his mind already I would find all I could about the place I had landed and how long I had been there. I found out I had been in the lab for nearly a year unconscious as I battled for my sanity and my life against the ministrations of the kind doctor. It seems he had found a surprise when suddenly after an explosion of Mako onto the surface of Gaia he found a young man lying in its wake. Of course he couldn't pass up the opportunity to test on a subject that Gaia had thrown out herself. All this I assimilated into my mind and then went on to where I was. I found out I had landed on a Planet completely different from Earth called Gaia that thrived on the life energies of the beings that inhabited it. Apparently its magic wasn't innate it was used through orbs of power called Materia, which was the solidified knowledge of the Planet found at various springs of Mako. Mako was the life energy of the planet that was synthesized in Mako reactors that the reigning government and electric company, Shinra, built to supply their cities and technology. What I found in this man's mind, Hojo was his name I found out, was astounding. It seemed that he had tried to create a weapon using the genetic material of this alien dubbed Jenova, which had caused the Planet great pain from what my memories were telling me. Hojo had mentally trained the boy experiment, Sephiroth was his name, to be receptive to the call of the Jenova Cells hoping to cause the destruction of the planet. He had hoped that he could cause the General to break and cause great destruction across the Planet.

I pulled out of Hojo's mind in absolute disgust. How could this man use the boy he called his own son like that, it was disgusting.

"I have half a mind to curse you into oblivion" I growled feeling somewhat protective of the young man I had seen in his mind.

"I am going to put a stop to this nonsense." I said getting up out of the cramped position I found myself in after the long mental barrage.

It felt like the Planet jumped in elation.

"First things first...let's make you forget I ever existed" I said to the unconscious doctor.


	3. Well You Could've Fooled Me

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or HP ideas belong to respective creators. I just own this idea.

Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort using an Ancient ritual, the results send him to Gaia where he decides to save the Planet from Calamity and rescue a certain silver-haired man. Slash content will appear later on so be aware.

************

Well, You Could've Fooled Me...

************

I had been walking for days from lab where I left Hojo lying paralyzed and unconscious.

"Maybe I should have checked out that lab for some transportation" I thought a bit dejectedly. It had been a hard few days too. I didn't have a sword or any sort of weapon with me so I was resorting to using my magic all the time and even with the insane power boost of being Mako-enhanced physically and magically it was still a drain to constantly be casting dark spells, those were the best ones to deal with the monsters that seemed absolutely intent on getting to me, light spells are all nice and good when you don't need to save your life from being eaten alive.

I was just lying down after setting up my camp after the fifth day from the lab, which had been located near Wutai village, Hojo had set up a new secret lab for his own personal pleasure after the success of the S project, also known as Sephiroth, when the attack began.

I had been exhausted all day and was looking forward to the much needed sleep that I should have been getting when I was startled into a defensive stance by a loud roar that seemed to be coming closer.

How it took me by surprise I'll never know, but suddenly I was face to face with what had to be the most powerful beast I had yet to come across, and it looked very pissed off.

Great I thought a green dragon has decided that I am a threat to its clutch. Fuck. Me. I really need to get a weapon. Right now I wished I had learned how to transfigure weapons during training, but we hadn't gotten to that part in my training yet. Fuck. Me. Again.

I swiftly dodged an attack from the claws as it tried charging me. I was quickly trying to draw up what little experience I had with battling dragons, and what I could do to stop it.

Unfortunately my overactive brain didn't pay attention to the tail that followed up the charge that I had just dodged, it hit me directly in the chest and sent me flying into the cliff I had I chosen to camp against. Picking my not quite broken body up and shaking the dizziness from my head I just barely dodged the fire breath attack that was coming at me quickly hiding behind a rock.

"Look it Kaine!" I heard a little voice exclaim. "It's an Emerald Dragon"

"Sissy! Shut up! It will hear us and attack!" A little boys voice exclaimed trying to shush the little girl before they were discovered by the rampaging dragon.

It was too late though the dragon realized the new threats and turned to take out the little kids.

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed as I saw it rearing its head up to blow its devastating fire breath attack.

I jumped out behind the rock and ran towards the dragon.

Must save them. Must save them. That was the only thought going through my head as I ran like a demon towards the dragon.

I jumped in front of the attack pushing the kids out of the way of the attack rather hard just as I felt the blast of heat coming towards my back.

"**How dare you!**" I snapped spinning around hissing in anger at the dragon. Throwing up a shield quickly to beat off the flames. Not noticing the faint glow appearing on my shoulder blades.

Just as quickly as the flames came they died off. Leaving a dragon that if it had a face would have had its jaw on the ground.

"**you...speaker...**" it hissed at me.

Huh? I must have accidentally spoken in Parseltongue, I thought. Well I guess they are distantly related to snakes maybe thats why he sounds slightly unintelligent.

"**Yes. I speak snake. How dare you attack innocent younglings"** I hissed anger clearly showing in my stance.

"**apologize...not know...protecting young..."** it stuttered to me clearly a lot more afraid of me now that I was also defending young.

"**Leave me alone. I just wish to rest here. I shall protect this pass from those who wish to do you harm I promise." **I declared showing my intentions on my face and in my stance, dragons are a proud creature no matter what world they are from I thought.

"**I accept...leave alone**" it hissed backing away before taking off with a burst from its powerful wings.

Wow, I thought, it sure was beautiful.

"Wow Mister, who are you?" an inquisitive little voice asked me.

I turned around slowly to not scare them.

"Uh..." I started...should I give my real name, I contemplated from what I had heard Harry would stick out like a sore thumb in this place so I chose the most random name that popped in my head.

"...You can call me Kaien" I said grinning rubbing the back of my head.

"Were you talking to that dragon mister?" The little girl I guess was named Sissy asked.

"Yeah...I guess you could say that..." I trailed off not sure how to explain that one should anyone ask me.

"Wow that is so cool" the boy named Kaine exclaimed

"And the way you spun around and blocked those flames with your hands was amazing" The boy continued to rattle on and on.

Chuckling at his enthusiasm I asked "Shouldn't you two be at home now? Won't your parents be worried about you, especially since you're out alone?"

The look on his face was enough to break anyones heart.

"We don't have any parents" he said quietly.

"Yeah, nobody likes us in the village." Sissy piped in cheerfully as if it was a normal thing.

"Is that the case?" I asked a bit coldly, thinking back to my abuse.

Thinking I was angry at them they began to back away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "I was just getting lost in my thoughts. Would you like something to eat before we head to bed?" I asked concern laced in my voice as it looked like they didn't get much to eat. They were eager at the offer of food and I had to wonder when the last time was the had been fed. Again I got angry at the village for their treatment of these sweet children. Making up my mind about what to do as I dished out the stew that miraculously was not spilled during the battle.

"I'm going to be taking you two back in the morning. So we had best get some rest." I stated ushering them to bed letting them use my outer cloak as their bedding and using warming charms to keep them warm during the night.

When morning came we finished up the remaining stew, which they ate up greedily.

"So, kiddos. Which way is your village?" I asked lightly trying to ignore the growing distaste for the village that we were heading towards.

"It's towards the North." Kaine said easily.

Eyes narrowing I asked "How far North?"

"Uh, about ten or fifteen miles" he stuttered out.

"And they let you two just go outside the village without protection or anything!" I cried out in outrage "What if you had gotten hurt you wouldn't have been able to reach the village in time to be saved" I growled.

"The village elder told us to gather some of the herbs that are found up here in order for us to get fed." Kaine said as a way to explain himself.

"What?" I asked in disbelief at the apparent attempt to get rid of these children.

"Kaine I am going to ask you to do something for me." I asked in all seriousness.

"O-okay" he stuttered apparently catching my mood.

"I need you to picture the image of the village elders house in your mind as best as you can remember it." I said comfortingly once I noticed his discomfort.

"Got it?" I asked gently

"Yeah" he affirmed

"Now please hold onto that image in your mind do not think of anything else I am about to look into your mind and pick up that image in your head." I said calmly and gently.

"Do not worry I will not hurt you at all, just look in my eyes it will be over in a second" I said as he looked into my eyes with just a hint of fear showing.

I smiled gently as I quickly and smoothly took the image out of his mind.

"Were done." I said.

"That was it?" he asked confused

"See it didn't hurt at all did it?" I asked playfully

"That was cool Kaien" Sissy chirped " You glowed for a second when you did that. You looked really pretty." She stated matter of fact.

"That is my magic." I said giving no other explanation.

"Well kiddies, it's time to get going. We are going to use more of my magic to get to you village in less than 5 seconds." I said hoping there wasn't an odd gleam in my eye.

"No way, that's impossible" Sissy and Kaine shouted

"Oh, but it is." I said smiling, as I banished the campsite with a wave of my hand. Me and my magic had become more in tune since the Mako infusion and would respond to my will with a wave of my hand in amazing feats of wand-less magic.

Looking at their gaping faces I laughed and said: "You had better close those and hold your breath or you may end up sick" as I apparated us directly outside the elders house in Wutai village with a disturbingly loud pop.

"Wh-what was that" Kaine stammered out looking a bit green.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sissy was shouting, "That was awesome! We totally have to do that again!" she exclaimed tugging on my arm.

I just laughed at her antics as I noticed that my little disturbance had attracted most of the village members, including what appeared to be some sort of ninja militia.

Well, this looks like it may be a bit more of a confrontation than necessary.

"Who are you." An aged man asked me sounding like the pompous wind bag he was trying to portray.

"Who little ole me" I asked playfully "I'm nobody important. I just was returning these two delightful children to you since they appeared to be lost outside of the village." I said innocently.

"They weren't lost" The man said before he could stop himself it looked like and he realized it too.

"Oh, then why might I ask were two children, one nine and the other six sent out into the den of a dragon to gather herbs by themselves, if they weren't lost?" I asked politely.

"Because they are just stupid orphaned brats." Someone in the gathered crowd.

The old man must have realized that was the wrong thing to say in the strangers presence as the mans expression went from disarmingly gentle to vicious and dangerous as he glared down the culprit in the crowd some random villager.

"Oh, 'Stupid orphaned brats' you say" I growled dangerously. Letting my magic release itself with my emotions and manifest itself in green pulsating swirls around my body.

"Well, I'll have you know that I am a 'Stupid orphan brat' myself and I could kill you without even batting an eye." I ground out. That obviously was the wrong thing to say because those ninja militants went into action throwing shuriken and spells in my direction.

I just laughed as I slipped into my battle mode a grin on my face as I dodged and twisted out of the way of their spells and shuriken. It finally looked they were worn out.

"My turn" I said grinning as I swept my hand towards them and they all fell unconscious.

"Hmph." I thought. "That was far too easy" I said turning back to the old man who was staring at me in fear.

"You will leave these children alone and treat them like they should be treated or your lives shall be forfeit" I commanded infusing the words with some of my magic.

"Swear to it old man" I growled "Or don' t think I won't keep my word and destroy your village."

"I swear upon the god's of my ancestors and Mother Gaia to do as you command" he stammered in fear.

As I expected a white light flashed as he completed his oath.

"It is done." I said. "Do not go back on your word old man what you swore was for the whole village to treat them well. Anyone who does not will find the consequences not to their liking." I said with an evil smirk on my face.

I turned to Sissy and Kaine who were looking at me with tears in their eyes.

"Okay kiddies it's time for Uncle Kaien to head out. You two be good. I'll see you some other time." I said as I stepped back from giving them both tight hugs and blessing them with some of my magic for protection.

"Well, I'm off to see the Wizard" I quoted with a smirk as I apparated out of the village and began my journey again.

"Dammit. I forgot to get a weapon" I groaned


	4. And the Last Time He Saweh never mind

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy stuff or Harry Potter stuff. Just this story idea.

Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort using an Ancient ritual, the results send him to Gaia where he decides to save the Planet from Calamity and rescue a certain silver-haired man. Slash content will appear later on so be aware.

************

The last time he saw...eh I don't know

************

Why is it so hard to find people on this planet? I grumbled to myself. I was becoming increasingly annoyed with not being able to get on with the mission I had set for myself. If I was going to save Sephiroth and subsequently the Planet I needed to get to somewhere where there were people to gather information.

Ah. What is that ahead? I thought as I saw what appeared to be...

"Is that a giant gun sticking out the side of a cliff?" I exclaimed

It had been hard getting across the ocean when my animagus form was a Phoenix, which I thought was too bloody ironic...god how iconic can I get, yeah I get I represent the Light but I mean come on, a Phoenix, I wanted to be a Narwhale it's so cool looking and weird, the only consolation was that I hadn't ended up a Unicorn that would have been bloody ridiculous. Anyway, as a phoenix I had to use up lots of energy to cross the large ocean to get to that Gun-cliff place.

I landed outside the city in hopes of concealing my presence but apparently Fate, who is a bitch by the way, had other plans, I was greeted with an entourage of military personnel where I landed and transformed back into my human form

Dusting myself off I looked up to find a series of shocked and gaping mouths staring at me.

"Hello, there." I greeted cheerfully hoping to diffuse the situation

"H-how...Wh-who are you?" One brave soul decided to ask. Looking at the inquisitive soul I let my eyes glow with power.

"Hmm..." I mused. "What type of answer are you looking for" I asked playfully leaning in

"L-Lieutenant Fair, be careful we don't know what he is..." one of the other soldiers who had balls decided to say.

"Ah, so your called Lieutenant Fair." I said looking thoughtful. "Well you can just call me Kaien then Lieutenant Fair, since you asked." I stated with a nod.

He looked like he was about to burst with questions and one of them slipped through his lips.

"Are you a summons, Sir?" he asked and then blushed as if he had asked a dumb question. This man, Kaien was really good looking and was causing his mind to go to mush. He was snapped out of his musings by the most amazing sound.

He looked at the man called Kaien and saw that he was laughing, he began to blush again.

"No, I am not what you would call a summons, I do not reside in any materia." I said laughing at the reason they were here.

"Were you sent out here to confront what you thought was a vengeful summons" I inquired playfully.

Most of the men began to blush and become embarrassed at the beautiful man who laughed at their orders.

"Kaien, Sir." Lieutenant Fair began hesitantly. "We have orders to apprehend the suspicious bird that advanced on the military city of Junon from the president." he said finally gaining some backbone it seemed.

"Oh, does he know that it was a phoenix that the bird was?" I said as a side.

Watching again as they gaped at me.

"You have to be a summons, sir." Fair said to me almost excited.

"And why do I have to be anything" I said, emphasizing my thoughts on the whole thing.

"The phoenix is the most rare bird in existent it hasn't been seen in eons no one knows why but it is always the symbol of peace and rebirth." Lieutenant Fair rattled on. He kind of reminded me of a smart Ron. I smiled fondly at him.

"Well, if your orders were to apprehend a bird." I looked around as if to make a point. "I don't see one around here." I said blandly.

"If that is all" I said making as if to get by them.

"S-sir." Lieutenant Fair began.

"Y-y-y-yes." I snapped back fairly annoyed now.

"I'm afraid I can't let you into the city without proper clearance." he said with a smirk as if to make up for his hurt pride.

"Fuck you" I ground out. "And I so wanted to play nice. Sorry about this." I said, unapologetically.

"_Obliviate"_ I cast, sweeping my magic out to engulf the soldiers surrounding me.

"Now, you were sent out here because you were supposed to apprehend the fiery bird, but when you made it out here all you saw in the area was a phoenix down lying on the scorched ground." I told the soldiers forming the story they would tell their superiors.

Finishing the story I released them and slipped past them into the Junon City.

Junon was nothing like the cities on Earth, it was technologically advanced, setup for the military it looked like. Maybe I'll find out some information on Sephiroth here, I thought to myself hopefully. First things first, let's find a damn weapon shop, I need to find a good sword. So, I began walking towards the commercial district, looking for the weapons shop. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I felt someone run into me.

"Oomph" the someone said as they hit the ground.

"I'm sorry" I said politely. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

A pair of the most startling crystal blue eyes looked back up at me beneath soft fringes of spikey-blonde hair.

"O-o-oh, n-n-no, Sir." The small blonde stammered blushing "I wasn't watching where I was going. It was all my fault you can punish me however you like?" He continued lowering his eyes expecting me to hit him I guess.

"What, is your name?" I asked as I squatted down gently bringing his chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Cloud Strife, Sir." He said looking a little confused.

"Well, Mr. Strife. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kaien." I said smiling brightly as I helped him to his feet.

Why is this man being nice to me, all the other military superiors think I'm useless? Who is he any I've never heard of him? Cloud wondered to himself

"Now if you don't mind me asking what were you running from." I asked smiling disarmingly.

"Umm..."Here Cloud got even more embarrassed how was he going to tell a superior officer he was running away from other cadets who were bullying him? He was mortified.

"I was being bullied by the other cadets...again, Sir." He said in barely a whisper.

"I see. Why didn't you fight back?" I asked curiously. "Isn't that what a cadet learns to do?"

"Yes, Sir. It's just no one wants to spend time training me. They think I'm not worth it." He murmured quietly.

Why was he telling this commanding officer these things? It was so embarrassing it was like he was tattle-telling on his fellow Cadets, but he's so trusting, something just draws me to tell him, Cloud thought to himself.

"Well, how about you and I spar?" I inquired seriously seeing how dejected he looked.

"Maybe then I can see what I can help you with."

"R-really, you would do that." He said eyes wide with hope.

"First things first, I need to get a new sword. Would you like to come with me to pick one out?" I asked him. Of course he readily agreed with a "Yes, sir."

I finally found the Weapon's shop and we stepped inside. The man behind the counter looked up.

"Can I help you, gentleman?" He said once he took in my appearance and the way I carried myself.

"Yes, I need to get a new sword, do you have a strong sword with good balance but excellent strength, for an agile fighter?" I asked the man.

"I think I have just the thing." He said going into the back room and pulling out an old sword he had kept away in the back waiting for the right kind of customer.

"How does this feel for you, sir?" He asked.

Taking the sword from his hands I notice the intricate design of the blade.

It was bastard sword, like none I had seen before, it had perfect balance and my magic seemed to be reacting to the sword too. Hmm, I thought, I'll have to check that out maybe I can channel magic through the sword.

"I'll take it" I said with a smile on my face "How much"

"Excellent. That will be 24,000 gil." The man said.

"Hold on" I said to the man.

"Cloud, do you have a sword?" I asked the petite blonde who had been silently watching the exchange with longing.

"Umm...no, sir." He mumbled quietly.

"Is there anything you can get for this young man?" I asked the Weapon's man.

Cloud just looked at Kaien with a mixture of horror and gratitude.

"S-sir. You don't have to do that." Cloud said embarrassed that a superior officer was buying his weapon.

"Oh, but I do. If were going to spar you're going to need a weapon." I said with a smile,

"And don't worry, you'll pay me back by getting really good at fighting." I said my smile turning into a smirk.

Cloud gulped and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Here we go. This should work." The weapons dealer said handing me a regular bastard sword that was wrapped up in what looked like bandages. Hmm.

"I'll take it." I said.

"Good, Good. The total will then be 30,000 gil." he said for the price of the two swords.

Handing over the correct amount we left the store. Outside I stopped Cloud "Let's head outside the city to spar, it's much more realistic than indoor training." I said. He looked unsure as to what he should do.

"Come on, let's go." I said chuckling, he was just too cute.

Outside the city I found a nice large clearing for us to use.

"All right Cloud, I want you to go all out on me in this fight no holding back. Don't be afraid to hurt me that will be how you lose. And I can just heal myself of any injuries so don't worry." I told him, explaining what I wanted him to do for this training.

"Got it? All right. Begin." I said shortly.

As soon as I said begin, Cloud dashed at me with a speed I would never have guessed he had, holding that new heavy sword like it was a twig. I didn't even take my sword off of my back when he had aimed to cleave my head open. But without seeming like I moved in one fluid motion I drew my sword and blocked the blow inches from my face.

"Wow, you're good." I said grinning at the awe and surprise written all over his face.

"Let's do this for real now." I said as I pushed his sword off of mine and countered his blow with a swing.

Back and forth the attacks went, deep gouges were being made into the ground as the attacks keep missing their targets.

By now I'm laughing, regaling in the glory of the battle.

"Cloud are you getting tired?" I taunted, it had been nearly an hour straight since we had been battling.

"No sir. I'm just getting warmed up." He said with a grin on his face.

"Excellent." I said cackling as I went in for another blow.

The clang of the two swords was swiftly echoed by another noise though that was not the sound of metal upon metal.

"Cloud." I called to him, serious again. "Get behind me."

"But why sir." He said unsure of why I was suddenly tense.

Just then a huge bolt of lightning came out of the clear sky heading right for where he was standing.

"CLOUD! Get away from there!" I yelled calling for my magic to form a shield around him.

He wasn't going to get out of the way in time and my magic wasn't going to do much from that distance.

_I have to protect him. _I thought as I ran towards him magic welling up inside me.

_I have to save him._ If anyone had been watching all they would have seen was a blast of green light as suddenly the black-haired man appeared in front of the blonde man with translucent white wings protruding from his back.

With sharp emerald green eyes glowing with power, I blasted magic back at the bolt, making it disappear as if it were nothing.

"Uh...Sir. Are you all right?" Cloud quietly asked me.

"Am I all right." I quipped laughing as I turned around

"You were the one about to be burnt to a crisp by that bolt, if I hadn't stepped in. Are you all right?" I asked concern in my voice hoping he hadn't been hurt.

"I'm fine sir. Thank you, for saving me." He said blushing as he must have picked up on my tone.

"That's good. Now try to stay near me. We still have to figure out who cast that spell at you." I said growling at the thought that someone had tried attacking the innocent blonde.

"Well, well, well, Spike-y has got himself a boyfriend." A voice teased carried over the field.

Looking around for the source. I saw the most obnoxious looking person I had ever seen. Draco Malfoy couldn't hold a candle to him.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I ground out. Restraining myself from cursing him into oblivion since I figured he was the one who had attacked Cloud.

"You have a feisty one Cloud." He said smirking.

"I'm Lenard, and I'm a Cadet like Cloud here. Except I'm better and will always be since my family is rich." He said smugly. Yep. Pureblood all around.

"As for what I'm doing here well it should have been obvious with that light show." He said indicating the Thunder attack that had just occurred with a sinister smirk.

"So, you were jealous of the fact that Cloud is a better sword fighter than you to be able to spar with me and you decide to attack him in a dishonorable way like a true coward? That about sum it up." I said looking bored while picking at my nails.

"He is not better than me." Lenard almost whined

"Well, I say he is and that's all that matters." I said not missing the glow that was coming from Clouds blushing cheeks.

Lenard did this weird growl thing and one of the jewels on his bracelet began to glow as he yelled out

"Burn, you bastard. Fire 3!"

Since I was prepared this time I merely chopped my hand and the flames parted around Cloud and I as a shield went up to protect us.

Turning to Cloud I asked,

"Should I just knock him out and then remove his memories, or do you think that's to harsh?"

"Aah what the hell. _Stupefy. Obliviate._" I said casting the spells from inside the raging inferno.

"Now Lenard, you won't remember a thing that happened out here, you just came out here to train your sword skills and then went back to the city." I said reshaping his memories with the spell.

"I should have made him think he was a girl or something" I mumbled to myself.

"Wh-who are you?" I heard Cloud's voice ask me.

"Me? Don't you remember? I'm Kaien. Pleasure to meet you again." I said playfully.

"No, I mean what did you do? You blocked a Bolt 3 and Fire 3 attack with just a wave of your hands and then made Lenard not remember he ever met us. Who are you?" He asked a bit wary and awestruck if you asked me.

"I am who I am." I said in way of answer. "There really is no explanation for me unless you want to get executed for knowing classified information." I said, referring to the classified information I had stolen from Hojo's mind about SOLDIER, and Jenova's project.

"So, I don't think I'll tell you." I mused out loud.

"B-but..." Cloud began.

"So, shouldn't we go and get something to eat?" I asked avoiding further questioning.

"Yes, Sir." He said.

"Oh, by the way Cloud." I began

"Hmm..." He said looking up at me.

"I'm not one of your superior officers." I finished with a laugh

"What!" Cloud squawked

I just laughed at his sputtering as we entered the city again.


	5. Mmwhatchasay?

*******

Mmwhatchasay?

*********

It had been four months since I had begun training Cloud on his swordsmanship. I had wanted to continue with my quest but I had no leads on where to begin. I didn't even know what an older Sephiroth looked like.

That was when, during my musings, a brilliant thought struck me:

_.:Flashback:._

"Maybe I should try joining SOLDIER...maybe then I could get some info" I murmured out loud.

"You should that would be awesome Kaien." I heard Cloud exclaim in his quiet unaffected voice, he must have overheard some of my mumblings. After being around me for four months he had definitely got over his shy streak and acted like a normal teenager should.

"Huh? Why is that? I asked unintelligently.

"Well..." he said with this look of deep contemplation on his face.

"If you join then we could hang out all the time not just when we train and..." He rambled on.

I just laughed at the enthusiasm he was showing going back to my thoughts on finding a way to locate Sephiroth and ultimately Jenova.

"...and you could meet General Sephiroth...who is really nice once you get past his really cold, mean, exterior." Cloud said, oblivious to the way I had sat up straight when he said Sephiroth.

"Cloud. What would I need to do to join?" I asked seriously.

_.:End Flashback:._

So, that's how I found myself enrolling in the Cadet Academy for SOLDIER.

I hadn't really thought of doing this before because I'm not really a fan of wars since, I was the icon and Savior of my own war back home so I really wanted to avoid the military as best I could.

"Excuse me, mister but what do you think you are doing here?" a whiny voice questioned from behind me.

Putting on my most charming smile I turned around and looked into the face of what could have been a replica of my Uncle Vernon.

"Wha-a..." I yelled startled, but quickly collecting myself I said.

"I'm sorry you snuck up on me..." You fat lump of lard. I thought

"My apologies for startling you but why are you here? This is area is for SOLDIER personnel only." He said while looking me up and down. "Not, civilians."

"I know, Sir. I was hoping to apply as a cadet." I said disliking this guy by the second.

"You're a little old aren't you?" He asked looking at me skeptically.

"I'm seventeen, Sir." I replied wanting to stab him in the eye if he kept eyeing me like that.

"Really? You look a lot older." He exclaimed incredulously.

"Thank You. I try." I replied demurely.

"Now where do I go to sign up?" I questioned hoping to leave this man's presence.

"Oh, you can follow me I'm one of the assistant directors for the President, the name's Palmer." He said that with so much ego it made me want to vomit. God why do I have to be stuck with crazy people. Hmm...maybe I can annoy the hell out of him. No. I must stay in the higher ups good graces. Must refrain. I thought as I struggled with my decision to torture the man or not. I chose not.

"Hey Farmer." I said, "What's the difference between regular infantry and SOLDIER?"

Obviously taking personnel offense at the slur on his name, he sputtered "I-its Palmer." to me but then began to lecture me on the history.

"SOLDIER, is an elite group of individuals who are treated to special dosages of Mako that is injected into their blood stream. Only those individuals who can pass a series of exams can become a part of SOLDIER." He said with a flourish as if I wasn't going to be good enough.

"So, what are these tests like?" I asked hoping that maybe I could just skip ahead and take them.

No such luck though.

"Well, the first exam is a written theory exam, that everyone who wants to be in SOLDIER has to take. The next portion is to see your physical prowess, in either projectile weaponry or bladed weapons. The last portion is a test to see whether you are even able to withstand the presence of Mako, it is that test where most end up failing and end up dying or going mad." Palmer said as if he were teaching a class. I wanted to gouge my eyes out now.

"Okay." I said slowly.

"So, what if I already can do all of that stuff? Can I just go ahead and do the entrance exams?" I asked interested to know.

"Hmph. No one has been able to skip any part of the Academy except for General Sephiroth and he had _'special'_ circumstances pertaining to his entrance exam." Palmer said condescendingly.

"I see. Well, I guess we should get on with this process." I said.

"First we need to see the doctor's to see if you are healthy." Palmer stated appearing to list off things in his head.

"Here we go. This is the medical facility where you will be examined." He said to inform me. To the man in the white lab coat he said, "Dr. Larton this is a possible candidate for the academy please do a thorough examination like usual please." Turning back to me with a smug smile. "I will be waiting outside to escort you to your next destination." Palmer said sounding assured that it would be back to the entrance.

"Okay, for starters, how about we get your name and date of birth?" Dr. Larton said pulling a clipboard out and clicking a pen. I think he was shooting for the scary doctor, it wasn't working.

"My name is Kaien. I don't have a last name I'm an orphan." I said, I didn't want them looking into any last name I gave them and they not find anything and it technically was true I am an orphan.

"And my date of birth is July 31 and I think the year was 1980 since I think I'm seventeen now, I'm not completely sure I hope you understand" I said trying to pull of a passable dejected look. I figured if I was a little vague with the year then it would add weight to my story of being an orphan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let's begin the examination then, shall we?" Dr. Larton said embarrassed at the awkward moment.

So, began the normal physical examination. Height and weight, checking reflexes, asking if I felt any pain anywhere, the standard turn-and-cough.

"Now, Kaien. I'm going to take some blood now and this will determine whether you are completely healthy or not." Dr. Larton explained as he began pulling syringes out to draw blood.

I was contemplating whether I should tell the man that I had been an experiment and already had Mako in my system. I guess he'll find out in a few seconds when he looks at the samples, since he just drew the blood.

ETA is in...

Five, Four, Three, Two, One...

Squawk.

"Mr. Kaien. _Why_, does it appear that you have already been infused with higher than normal doses of Mako? And do you know what these cells are that appear to be foreign to your body?" he asked sounding completely shocked and confused

"Oh, didn't I mention that I was under the tender mercies of Hojo for a year?" I replied picking at my nails, dammit I got a hangnail where did that come from.

"_Hojo?!?_" He gasped sounding as if he had just seen the devil "How did you get out?"

"Oh, I just let myself out and replaced his memories of me with a failed experiment. It was really nothing to it. I just hope he doesn't end up remembering." I said with a frown, "That may be bad for me."

"Why didn't you just kill him?" He inquired "Most of his experiments have a strong desire to kill him for screwing around with them." He said almost hedging to see my response.

I figured I would humor him and take the bait, why not.

"I didn't kill him because that would make me a murderer, and frankly homicide is not on my list of priorities whether I think someone deserves it or not." I said airily

"Well, you really are a former experiment of Hojo then we should be able to get you through to the exams with no problem." The doctor was beginning to sound excited.

"Hojo may have been mad but he was brilliant. Just look at General Sephiroth there isn't a finer weapon in all of Gaia."

I didn't even need to read his mind to know that he wanted to use me as weapon to except with his name attached so he could get the glory. I was disgusted with the way he was referring to Sephiroth, stupid manipulating fuck-faces. I had always hated it when I was manipulated and from what i could tell Genereal Sephiroth was made specially from a mold to be a weapon before he was even born, I needed to save him before he went over the deep end.

I then realized I hadn't really come up with a plan to save the man, I just knew I had _planned_ to save him from himself and others manipulations. Crap. Oh, well its not like I usually go into things with well thought out plans, that was usually Hermione's thing, to plan ahead with lots of research. I suddenly had a pang of sadness at my old friends, wishing things could have been different for them. I wish that Ron and Hermione could have lived happily ever after even if it wasn't with me in their lives. It was so depressing.

As if sensing the direction of my thoughts I felt a warm, comforting presence begin to surround me.

"_...lonely...Childe...friends...happy..."_

It sounded as if a chorus of voices were talking to me trying to comfort me.

I looked up to see Dr. Larton staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked dumbly

"Y-y-you're an Ancient." He stammered pointing at me.

"Take that back. I am not old." I said indignantly at the slight to my age

"No. An Ancient is a being, that is able to commune with the Planet and the Lifestream they were considered the most powerful creatures on Gaia until they were wiped out by a strange disease that infected the entire race. You must be the only surviving one." He said, almost squealing if the way his voice was getting higher was any indication.

"Maybe I should kick him in the balls then he would really squeal" I thought darkly

"That's who those voices are?" I asked genuinely surprised. I mean I should have guessed since they did seem to hold the power that I had sensed with my magic throughout my traveling of Gaia.

My response must have surprised him. Because he looked at me strangely.

"Well, yes. That is what the legends say, but I am not certain that is the case." He said flustered at my cluelessness.

"Oh, well they always talk to me whenever they want to. I don't put any effort into finding the voices to talk to them. They call me their friend" I explained shrugging as if it were common thing for me to befriend voices in my head.

Apparently snapping out of his confusion he began mumbling to himself.

I wonder what it is with doctors and insane mumblings, I'm the one hearing voices!

He turned around swiftly with this strange "Eureka!" look on his face.

"I know, I'll have you battle Sephiroth. Maybe then we can determine if you are up to the same standards as Sephiroth." He said with a mad gleam in his eye.

I figured this might be my only chance to make an appearance around Sephiroth.

"Sure, sounds like a plan..." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Good, excellent" He said, creepily rubbing his hands together.

"Sephiroth will be happy to know that he finally has a Brother." he said.

Oh, I don't think he will as a matter of fact he'll probably go crazy. Best not to tell him.

"Do you think I could be the one to tell him?" I inquired turning my pitiful deep jade eyes on the man. "I don't want to ruin a surprise or anything and he might accept it better if he finds out while we're battling." I pushed hoping to avoid a angry Sephiroth at all costs.

"That's fine, That's fine. I'll just let my superiors know that you are to testing against Sephiroth for your entrance exam." He said gleefully.

Ugh, I felt a lot of headaches coming in the future none of them were going to be pretty at all.


	6. Elusive Thoughts

So, I've returned after life decided to drop a train on me, i.e school work and writer's block from hell. I was able to get this out. I hope you guys enjoy it.

As always the reviews and those of you on my alerts thanks for those encouragements.

Also if there are any grammatical errors and such I take the full blame, no beta.

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these franchises I'd be rich, subsequently I'm not, so I don't own it. You know who does.

Elusive Thoughts

_.:Flashback:._

"You're doing what!" Cloud squawked, sounding very much like the Chocobo he resembled.

I smiled fondly at the teenager who I had begun to see as my brother.

"I said, I was scheduled to test against Sephiroth tomorrow." I replied with a smirk at look of shock all over his face.

"B-but it's Sephiroth! No one has ever beaten him. I mean they all have been _beat-en_ if you know what I mean but he is undefeated!" He cried beginning to worry in his apparent worry.

Ah, now I understand where he's coming from.

"Don't worry about me little bro, if I don't beat him I'll at least have given him the work out of a lifetime." I stated with an almost evil grin appearing on my face.

"Little brother? Why am I your little brother? How old are you anyways I've never asked you?" He asked quickly shooting questions out in rapid succession.

"Whoa, slow down. I can't follow you." I said grinning at his energy

"I'm seventeen as far as how many years I've lived." I replied counting up the years in my head. "Oh, wait just turned eighteen. Hmm, must've missed my birthday.

"What? Eighteen! You're the same age as I am. I'm not your little anything." He said indignantly.

"Hmm, I think that since I look like I am twenty or older and act like it too makes you the younger brother." I replied smirking at the face he was pulling.

"Still it's Sephiroth you are going to be fighting against I'm just worried he'll go crazy on you. He has a tendency to go into a bloodlust with a good battle." He explained.

"Well, I guess we'll find out in the battle." I said thoughtfully wondering how it would turn out.

"Now it's time for you to practice" I said quickly drawing my sword and getting into an offensive stance.

_.:End Flashback:._

"So, you're the one they have fighting against the General today?" a small man said, eyeing me with distaste for no apparent reason.

"So, it would seem." I replied not really in the mood for small talk. Especially when people were going to be condescending douche bags.

"Hopefully you pack more of a punch than you look capable of." he mumbled as he led me to the training room.

Ugh, stupid people and their ideals. What did they expect? That I was going to be a giant? I mean I do have some muscle mass. I'm not bulky but I do have muscles and I am 5'9" so what's his problem I thought pouting at the way he disregarded me.

It felt like forever until we got to the training room. All the while Mr. I'm Short and Opinionated kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye in a disdainful manner.

How I wish I could just poke people in the eye every time they did that, it would make things a lot easier on me I'm sure and even if it didn't it would make me feel better.

"Were here." Mr. Shorty said snappishly as we came upon a door at the end of the ridiculously long and maze like corridor we had just traversed.

"About time..." I mumbled annoyed that I would have to walk all the way back when I was through.

"Do you have everything you need Sir?" He asked.

There it was again that tone of voice. Do I look like I'm a useless piece of shit? Did God wake up today and say, "I'm going to make Harry's life hell by having everyone look down on him." It could give a guy a complex with the way I've been treated here.

"Yes, I have everything I need." I replied snapping out of the ridiculous thoughts my mind had wandered to.

"You are only permitted 1 weapon and 4 sets of materia." He said expecting me to I guess affirm that that was indeed what I had going on.

"I know sir." I said, gotta keep the higher ups happy I reminded myself, no killing their help I reminded myself as I got the sudden urge to disembowel the simpleton.

I had been told about these guidelines earlier by Cloud and had decided that I would bring the bastard sword I had gotten from the Weapon's dealer in Junon and had junctioned some basic healing and attack materia's to the sword. If all else failed I could include my own innate magic but I wanted to leave that part of myself a secret as much as possible.

"If that's the case go on inside and the General should be in there with you momentarily." He said with a malicious glint to his eyes that didn't go unnoticed.

I wonder what the little bitch is up to I thought to myself as I entered the door.

The arena was nothing special just a relatively large dome ceiling room that allowed what looked like a very large battle space.

I wonder if I'm allowed to use any of my animagus abilities in this battle I wondered.

It would be nice to boost my fire materia with the fire elemental ability I gained from my Phoenix form.

At least since my healing capabilities are enhanced by that form too so the Cure materia I brought won't be that necessary unless it's a critical hit.

I wondered momentarily why Sephiroth still hadn't entered the room when suddenly the floor began to shift and a great beast began to rise out of the crack that began to form as the floor began to open.

"This is fucking great." I groaned "I'm guessing this is warm-up." I said to no one in particular.

I got into a quick fighting pose as the beast finally noticed that I was in the room with it. And it didn't look happy. Just great.

I'd better get this over with soon I don't want to be exhausted for Sephiroth I thought as I charged towards the Behemoth.

"I'm sorry my friend, but you are in my way." I whispered as I quickly but viciously decapitated the monster with one swift swipe of my blade as I manipulated my speed to get next to the beasts head.

The beast went down with a thud and as the floor began to shift again taking the headless carcass down with it. I felt a enormous surge of power appear behind me as I quickly turned and brought my guard up.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. The only idea I had of what Sephiroth looked like was those that I had gleaned from the man Hojo. I had somehow still pictured a small lanky boy that was only just growing in power. The man before me was not anything like that at all.

His long silver hair flowed around his face as he stalked towards me his green glowing catlike eyes taking in everything they could, his power and murderous intent spiking tremendously. Strapped to his side was the infamous sword Masamune that was said to kill hundreds in one sweep. He wasn't the small scrawny kid that I remembered in those memories at all. He was tall and muscular and absolutely fascinating. Hmm. I wonder if he knows who I am and that's why he seems so angry.

"Hello General." I intoned gracefully.

"What has you in such a pissed mood that you could scare the crap out of any one in sight." I teased hoping to elicit a reaction from the stoic man.

"I do not have time for useless babble. Fight me." The man said coldly as he got into a ready stance looking as if he was preparing to attack.

"Aww, and here I was hoping we could be friends." I said dryly preparing to defend myself, and boy did I need to defend myself. His first blow would have knocked a normal man off of their feet if I hadn't brought my sword up just as quickly as he swung his, thankfully I'm not normal and it only made me sweat a little. I think I took him by surprise. If you can account for the slight raising of one eyebrow surprise.

"Phew, good thing I got my sword up in time. It looked like you were going for my head" I said chuckling, knowing full well what the bastard was aiming for.

"Maybe you should pay attention." Sephiroth said with a knowing smirk.

"I don't think I will, it's much more fun to beat someone half distracted." I said hoping to cause some kind of reaction in the stoic man across from me.

We began circling each other again gauging each other's weak points with quick jabs and slices.

Finally, after the testing was going on for to long I decided to let him have a swing at me. I figured I could parry it if nothing else, however I was not expecting the full powered blow that went with the strike. It numbed my arm as I quickly brought my sword up to guard quickly, he still was able to get a small scratch on me.

'_That bastard cut me on my leg?' _I thought to myself as the sting of the cut became noticeable.

Suddenly it was as if a switched flicked in my head. The scent of my blood, and the adrenaline building up in my body overloaded my senses and suddenly everything narrowed down to the fact that I _must_ defeat my opponent. And with a flourish of my hand I healed the scratch, eyes blazing in fury.

"It's been a long, long time Sephiroth since someone has had the ability much less the gall to lay a scratch on me. I guess I should take off the kiddy gloves. You've made me mad." I said falling into stance to begin attacking, however to the surprise of Sephiroth and I'm sure the examiners who were watching, I summoned my magic and the Mako in my body causing my body to glow eerily.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth inquired a thin elegant eyebrow raised in question at the power pulsing around the others form.

"You and I aren't too different, General, allow me to introduce you to the final experiment of one Dr. Hojo." And with that said I released my hold on the power flowing under my skin and a great ripping sound was heard throughout the pulsing silence as two great black wings ripped out of my back.

"Ah, it's been a long time since I could release you." I said stretching my newly released appendages.

Looking up I couldn't help but notice the surprise and the curiosity brimming in the eyes of the stoic General.

"You like what you see General." I taunted as I raised my sword to begin my assault.

"It's impressive if that is what you are implying."Sephiroth replied waving it off as if I just done a trick.

Narrowing my eyes I burst forward swinging my sword in a blurring arc towards the General.

The General's eyes widened in surprise at the obviously increase in my speed before he brought up his sword to parry the blow, however he wasn't quick enough to block the full brunt of the blow and a small slash appeared on his forehead.

Suddenly it was as if all air was sucked out of the room as the palpable anger of the General was felt in the room. It would have been unnerving to anyone else if they had been in the room with as much killing intent that was pumping through the room from both occupants. However, I merely grinned at the General.

"Now, it's going to get fun isn't? You're going to have to change forms too just too keep up with me." I said with a smirk. I hadn't had this much fun in a battle since I woke up in this world much less find an opponent that was on equal footing with me, to say it was exhilarating would be an understatement.

Narrowing his eyes Sephiroth allowed his power to pulse around himself in an impressive display of power. The deep green aura that engulf him was almost tangible with how powerful it was.

"Wow, General, I'm impressed an old man like you could be that powerful." I said with a sly grin.

"Well, I've had years to practice." Sephiroth said with what might have been a flash of amusement in his catlike eyes.

Gawking at the General at his apparent attempt at humor.

I nearly missed getting my sword up in time to block him. And what a powerful blow it was.

I started laughing as I called out to him. "You had better not hold back on me old man. I haven't had this much fun in ages."

And I could tell that he was having as much fun as I was.

"So, you think I'm an old man do you?" He asked coolly with a hint of laughter in his voice as he blocked another attack of mine.

"Well yeah, you've got the silver hair. How old are you any way? Fifty?" I could've sworn I saw a twitch develop on the man's face at that comment.

"I'm going to ignore that comment and try not to kill you." Sephiroth said in annoyed humor.

"Whatever old man. I need to end this so I can get something to eat and I'm sure my apprentice is hungry too." I said quickly moving in for a finishing blow.

If I had thought the great General was going to just stand there I was most definitely incorrect, needless to say Sephiroth move in to strike too and in a move that was probably invisible to any spectator we were both disarmed with our swords lying on the opposite side of the room.

With a giant grin across my face I said "Wow, that was an excellent warm-up. So, when do you want to do this again?"

"I'd have to agree little boy, that it was indeed an exhilarating battle." His eyes surveying the damage done to the training room.

Suddenly there was a swishing noise as the doors to the training room opened and it was as if the entire army was swarming in the room.

With a loud cry a black haired blur ran towards us.

With a questioning look at the General I could see a look of impatience on his face and could've sworn there was a muttered "Puppy" and couldn't help but laugh at his discomfort.

"Sephy! That was an amazing battle who were you fighting? I couldn't see who it was from where I was standing. Did you have fun?" The black haired male asked in flurry of excited questions. Taking another good look at the male I noticed it was the nervous Soldier that had met me when I landed in my animagus form. Hmm, maybe he had just been awed by my presence. Why mulling this thought over I missed the next part of the conversation and suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a boisterous shout.

"YOU!" Came the yell from the boisterous man with an accusatory finger in my face.

"Hello again, I see you aren't nervous this time?" I said in greeting ignoring the energetic man. Turning again to the General I said "Well, it's been a fun time, but I'm off, my charge is probably thinking you've gone and killed me." Summoning my sword to me with a wave of my hand missing the look of interest the General gave me.

"What is your name?" Came the soft question from the other man.

"Huh, You didn't know? It's Kaien. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said with a bow and then with a push of power disappeared from the room in a flutter of wings, however, not missing the cry from the "Puppy" "You didn't know his name! Hey where'd he go?"

Followed by the whispery voice of Sephiroth. "Twenty-two."

As a small smile played over my face I couldn't help but think life had just gotten a helluva lot more interesting.

So? What did you think? Please drop a comment. Constructive criticism always inspires better quicker chapters. If you have any ideas where you want this to go let me know and I'll see what can happen.


End file.
